Cillian Wren
Cillian Troy Wren (pronounced Kill-e-an) Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 5 foot 11 Weight: 138 lbs. Eyes: Amber Hair: Black Markings: Chaos star on left upper back Languages: English (fluent), German (fluent), Ukrainian (weak), Arabic (weak) Residence: Bronx, New York Friends: Schad, Loki, Connie, Morgan, Samantha, Faith, Eli Lover: Schad ♪♫ THE CURSE ABILITIES (now controlled) ♪♫ ♯Presence: The ability to make others feel they ought to hold respect for her, as she were nobility or high ranking in some official standing. Some will sense it, like a rolling fog on their thoughts, while others will not actively notice that their feelings have been affected. The effects will leave some with a more lasting feeling of regard towards her that will fade over the course of weeks of being apart. The more you are exposed to this, or her Touch of Influence, the easier it will be to alter you and the longer the effects will last. ♯Touch Of Influence: With a touch she can charm you to be partial towards her. You will want to be in her good graces and try your best to not offend or disappoint her. This effect is temporary, from minutes to hours, depending on length of touch and willpower of the person affected. The results of the touch can range from like, love, lust, obsession… and in some rare people, fear. ♪♫ CHAOS BLESSINGS ♪♫ ♯Healing abilities confirmed ♯Flickers out of sight when feeling invisible ♯Other abilities untested/unseen ♪♫ SKILLS ♪♫ ♯Classically trained pianist ♯Mildly skilled swordsman ♯Summoning (weak) ♯Leatherwork (currently only learning) ♪♫ ARTIFACTS ♪♫ ♯ Simple silver ring bought by Schad and enchanted by Loki to increase willpower against supernatural mental influences such as Presence and Domination. ♯ Dreamcatcher bought and enchanted by Loki to keep her from having the nightmares brought on by PSTD ♪♫ BACKGROUND ♪♫ Born male, Cillian was raised to be a third generation pianist by her obstinate father. Her childhood was a strict and confined to school, homework, piano and vocal training, and chores. She attended a year and a half of Royal Academy of Music before running off to the States to escape the Fate she felt was forced upon her. However, once in the States he found herself playing for a living, much to her dismay at the time. On her 21st birthday she made a drunk wish that resulted in a Curse from the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, and a gift of a small book of Summonings. This curse made it so people would like her, but to an excessive degree. Her mere presence made people focus on her and her touch made them obsessed. She spent a year trying to control the Influence part of the Curse, but was still left unable to touch people. This meant she found herself closing off to people and trying to avoid attachments, even in a simple fashion, such as a friendship. For nearly seven years Cillian seeked to figure out the Curse and how to remove it, spending a lot of time with the little book of Summonings, hoping that something within those pages could tell her anything about the Curse. It wasn't until she met Schad and Loki that she was able to find who had Cursed her and approach them to find out how to break the curse. Unable to break the Curse is a feasible way, and with a suggestion from Surreal, she resorted to talking to a Chaos spirit, Connie, and using a token to gain control over the Touch. In the meantime she found herself in a whirlwind of adventures with Schad and Loki. With them she found herself finally /living/ between fighting a Mandrake to charming a Dragon to forming a deep bond towards Schad. Life became complicated. Much of her former life was lost in one way or another and she found herself pushed in new directions. She also found herself blessed by Chaos, which she is slowly discovering the gains of. It was while trying to experiment with this new "powerful and dangerous voodoo" she supposedly had that she became a female by error. At the time it was temporary, and greeted adversely. However, things changed in her life in that short time she was mistakenly female. She finally felt comfortable being herself and finally found herself feeling that someone else cared for her for reasons outside of the Curse. When the blowback of the Chaos magic wore off, making her male again, she felt broken and called upon Connie, a spirit of Chaos, to return her back to female. ♪♫ PERSONALITY ♪♫ ISFJ Good Neutral Non-Judgmental Cillian is a quiet person, very keen on trying to appear stronger than she feels. She's the type who would make sacrifices for the benefit of others, and ask nothing in return (and learning to complain less about it). She cares far too easily for the people she meets, all while trying to keep a distance. She doesn't feel it's proper to intervene in other's affairs, and is like the silent butler standing by waiting to be needed. She's afraid to burden people and to ask of them. While she can be apathetic, she can't, with clear conscious, be ill towards others people. She has a strong respect for people and the law, but only a mild tolerance for social standards. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters